


Call Me Anytime [BEING REWRITTEN]

by beets_me



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternative Universe - Call Call Call! (Music Video), Crimes & Criminals, Developing Friendships, Drug Dealing, Drugs, Fluff and Angst, Gangs, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lawyers, M/M, Mystery, Organized Crime, Slow Burn, a bit plot heavy, nah just straight up plot heavy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28163301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beets_me/pseuds/beets_me
Summary: Corrupt law firms and gangs involved with the cartel, Seungkwan wanted to live a simple life: get married, have kids, make money.So how in God's name did he end up here?--I'm currently rewriting this!! I will not be updating in the meantime
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> BRUH..... I rewatched the call call call mv after finishing a rewatch of the gentlemen and layer cake while sleep deprived and this is what my brain came up with.

Halfway through law school. Seungkwan could have been halfway to his dreams of becoming a criminal lawyer and defending wrongfully accused innocents. Instead he was studying something he didn't care for, he was in the field of corporate law. His parents had spent hours lecturing him about how it "wasn't stable enough" over the phone until he finally gave in.

While busy dwelling on his regrets, Seungkwan finally snapped back to reality when he heard the library door swing open, making sure to hold his notes in place. "I can'tbelieve this- this BULLSHIT you keep getting into!" Joshua was shouting in English, but maintained a hushed tone as he sat down in front of someone Seungkwan could only assume was another foreign student judging from the male's features. Though he couldn't understand, Seungkwan could see the stress in the international student's actions as he ran a hand over his face.

Joshua was top of the class in corporate law, known by many as 'that American student', or Jisoo 'how is he not stressed (or hot headed) with grades like that' Hong. Seungkwan caught himself staring, quickly averting his attention back to his notes. Even when taken aback at the outburst, it wasn't his business. Plus, he already had an exam to worry about.

\- - - 

Seungkwan felt someone tap on his arm which his face was currently buried in. A kind senior woman greeted him as he looked up, "I'm sorry to bother you, but the library's gonna close soon" the lady told him with a gentle smile. It was already dark out. Just how long had he been sleeping, he wondered. Slightly embarrassed, Seungkwan gave a polite bow in her direction before messily grabbing his books and leaving.

He exhaled when he hauled himself out and sat on a bench right by the doors. With his hands rested on his knees, he looked down at his bunched up, unorganized notes, and back up at the night sky filled with twinkling drops of water. _Fuck. it's raining._

"Hm?" An unfamiliar voice replied. Slightly startled, Seungkwan whipped his head up for what felt like the hundredth time today. His eyes met another pair, slightly lighter than his own. "Hm?" Seungkwan reverberated.

"Did you say something?". Seungkwan's eyebrows rose as he shook his head in realization. "I was speaking out loud" the statement came out more like a question to which the other male nodded. 

"Sorry about earlier.." The nameless boy awkwardly played with a cigarette between his fingers as Seungkwan tilted his head, unsure what he was apologizing for. "Joshua-" _ahem_ "my friend.. He doesn't usually lash out like that. Just noticed it disturbed you". The boy pointed at the library with his thumb. Seungkwan registered the situation. This guy was the one Joshua snapped at. "Don't worry about it.” Silence.

The two loitered under the library roof in a somewhat comfortable silence with only the sound of raindrops hitting the pavement. Seungkwan occasionally side-eyed the other male, wondering if he was finally gonna smoke that cigarette he'd been rolling between his fingers for the past few minutes.

"What's your name?" Seungkwan spoke up. "Hansol.” A quick reply, but this Hansol sounded like he wanted to say more. Seungkwan was going to let him continue, but his talkative habits bested him. "You're that music major? I guess all the top students stick together huh? Say, you're pretty popula-" 

"I know" Hansol interrupted. That came off a little hostile. "It's not easy having all these people watching you." Hansol's voice was hoarse as his expression shifted, looking kind of funny like he was trying to hold back tears. He held a hand over his eyes and tilted his head upwards in a stressed manner. Seungkwan fumbled around for tissues, kind of unsure what was going on. "I'm sorry. Did I say something that bothered you?" Hansol shook his head.

"I'm just overreacting is all.. I'm sure all these things are gonna be sorted" The taller male sniffled a bit, looking a bit ashamed. 

Still feeling like he was in the wrong, Seungkwan stood up with his bag and offered his hand towards Hansol when he noticed the rain beginning to subside. "The sky's looking a bit clear, wanna go out for a sundae, or um, something sweet?" Seungkwan tried to lighten up the mood a bit, and his question successfully earned him a small chuckle. Seungkwan lowered his hand, "Nevermind. It's super late right now, I'm pretty sure most stores are closed" he corrected himself. Hansol lightheartedly scoffed, "maybe tomorrow..?" A pause waiting for a name. "Seungkwan."

"Maybe tomorrow at noon, Seungkwan. I'm willing to wait around for some free food" Hansol shrugged with a grin, resulting in a light jab to the shoulder. "Only if you cheer up" Seungkwan replied.

—-

Hansol hadn't shown up. Not feeling too disheartened as Hansol was practically a stranger, Seungkwan continued on his day not hearing from him again.

___

The pitter pattering on Seungkwan's dorm window resounded in the cramped room which overlooked the streets of Seoul, the roads were glazed with water as if it was a mirage, but it was far from a hot day. The sky was dull and the air was frigid, residing with the melancholic mood Seungkwan was currently in. 

He was going to graduate feeling like he wasted these few years. Though he considered himself to be an extrovert, which did earn him a few acquaintances, he never had any _real_ friends. _It only gets better from here_ , a voice in his head told him.

Seungkwan shifted his gaze from the expanse of the colorless city back into his poorly lit room. He sighed as he bit at his thumb, eyeing the boxes of books, textbooks, books, and... God knows what else he even owned besides that. He had been scouted by Diamond Law Firm previously after Joshua Hong's dropout, and the income he was offered was higher than he bargained for.

The job opportunity was going to be his fresh start. He could start his real life here. It was gonna be normal and happy; at least he hoped so.


	2. The Crimes Department

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story kind of starts here *sweats nervously*  
> You're witnessing my pent up organized crime brainrot rn

It's been about a year and a half working as an errand boy for Diamond Law Firm. The name sounded extravagant. Classy almost. _Diamond my ass_ , is the only thing that could summarize how Seungkwan felt about this place. The lettering ,,Diamond Law Firm" printed on the building's exterior perfectly displayed the commercialized glamour of lawyering (with American films and media to blame for this glitzy uproar towards the industry). Surface level, yeah, the offices were pretty, giving off a classic vintage vibe, the floors were shined in a similar fashion to the shoes each worker wore, and expensive art pieces hung on almost every wall. To add on, 90% of the firm's cases ended up being headliners since they held great power in the economy. Until one has worked here, it was almost like God graced you the opportunity to be employed.

But being here was far from being _close_ to a lovely experience. From the misogynistic behavior that went unheard, human grease you could see oozing out of every pore of every worker as their clammy fingers held, and smoked, a thick blunt, and to Seungkwan, none of the workers had a good head on their shoulders. Derogatory terms such as "faggot", were thrown around, mostly directed at him for having a sense of respect and fair mannerism. To say the least, they were pretentious bastards who lacked basic human decency.

In the spacious halls which ironically felt narrow, phones rang off the line. The repetitive noise was something Seungkwan hadn't grown used to, he was still far from immune to the blood curdling "ring ring's" that sounded more like "you have work to do". He'd honestly rather have a needle pierce his ear drum instead of making his way down the loud hallway that his boss was currently waving him down.

Mr. Jung had a kind, paternal look to him, which was ridiculous considering he was a self-righteous moron born with a silver spoon stuck so far up his ass. Seungkwan adjusted the tie of his plain black suit and put on his best professional smile as he reached the end of the corridor. Nearing Mr. Jung's office, he waved back. The older man guided him into the room, shutting the luxurious wooden door behind him. Three other men stood by the edge of the pristine office, their dog-tired expressions tensed up faster than you can say Jack Robinson when their boss turned to face them.

"Gentlemen! I'm glad you're all here today!" Mr. Jung grinned in all his condescending glory. The tallest "gent" in the room wore a contorted smile, the same plastered type that one would wear after hearing a bad joke, or specifically when they're somewhere they don't wanna be. That was understandable in this case as they couldn't deny a meeting called by the chairman of the firm. Seungkwan sympathized with the fellow.

The boss slowly sat down and took his time to light a large cigar. The group stood impatiently, waiting for Mr. Jung to continue. They knew, and he knew they hadn't got all day. It was like a subconscious habit of his to try and get on the nerves of his employees; what a fucking sadist. "Congratulations!" The man bellowed, clearly startling the bunch who were beginning to grow accustomed to the dead quiet room.

"You're promoted Boo Seungkwan! Meet your new group." Mr. Jung still wore the snobbish smirk as he gestured at the trio to step forward from their current positions. Each of their colored suits were now illuminated by the large window situated behind the office desk. Seungkwan hadn't noticed the unique choice of fashion earlier. He had to admit, if anyone else were to be wearing them, it wouldn't work even half as well.

He was greeted by a synchronized bow. The man who was in the plain black suit similar to his own, stood upright and took another step forward towards Seungkwan, outstretching his hand, he spoke in a natural low-ish tone, "Choi Seungcheol. You will be in my care starting today." Something about his demeanor felt responsible, which was a breath of fresh air considering the circumstances. He also gave off a comforting air, it might have been because of the oddly patterned tie that somewhat mismatched the outfit.

Seungkwan shook Seungcheol's hand with a bow and small smile of relief, the man followed suit. "Your record is quite impressive, Seungkwan. Top student, diligent employee, social and punctual. Perfect for the job." Seungkwan didn't want to correct him on the top student bit, if Joshua didn't drop out, he probably wouldn't be offered this job. The other points on the list though made the brown haired boy's face flush in embarrassment. "Thank you for considering me for this promotion. I will continue to work hard," Seungkwan held his hands to the sides of his body, continuing to bow towards his new supervisor and boss. He wasn't exactly sure what this promotion was, but judging by the fact he's never seen these employees before, it meant he could leave this hellhole.

\---

A small building with a courthouse-esque structure is where Seungkwan was instructed to go to for his first day of this new job. With his lips pursed together, he allowed himself to puff out some air through his nose while observing the office. He waved off his cab and gripped his briefcase, knuckles turning white as he stood by the building's entrance, his free hand fixing his brown hair. _Another inhale, but an exhale through slightly pouty lips_. This experience was definitely nerve-wracking considering he was given no further instruction besides "Just show up". No briefing. Nothing. He only knew his boss' name, and what the hell was he gonna do with that information? He couldn't just go in there knowing one person and then act buddy-buddy with those other two men who he had briefly seen during the previous meeting.

Could he?

_Another breath in and out._

He knew he was a good speaker, but creating temporary friendships with some people in your university group project felt different from such a professional setting. At least in a project there was a common goal, but he was going in blind.

_One last deep breath._

He loosened his plain black tie that matched his black suit and pushed open the heavy door, immediately taking notice of a massive clock. The large hand rested at 7 written in roman numerals, the smaller hand on 8. The sound of the seconds ticking blared in Seungkwan's ears. Just how long had he been standing outside? His eyes shifted down from the clock, now resting on a familiar face. It was the gentleman in a burgundy suit, still in the same monochromatic ensemble he had seen him wearing during their last encounter in Mr. Jung's office. He was the only other person in the large lobby, looking rather comfortable with his feet placed on the front desk.

"Punctual?" The man read off of a paper, likely Seungkwan's record. His voice echoed in the mostly empty room. Seungkwan could tell he was joking around, but it didn't make Seungkwan feel any less like shit for being late on his first day of work. With his face matching the intense color of the stranger's clothing, he made his way over to the front desk. The click-clacking of his shoes in a room so devoid of sound felt awkward, prompting Seungkwan to hover his free hand over his flushed face.

The red-cladded fellow had seemingly already left his seat and was waving Seungkwan towards the elevator with a soft smirk gracing his features as if it was an attempt to comfort Seungkwan. The latter gave an acknowledging "ah," and nodded as he walked towards the door. Again, the two were alone but in an enclosed space. Seungkwan tried to hold onto what was left of his confidence and dignity, but he was utterly, completely embarrassed. Zoning out never usually resulted in tardiness. "Hey don't kirk out now bud. I'm not gonna hold one incident over your head. Even I'm usually late most days and I've been here for 3 years give or take" The man laughed at himself, his cheeks puffing and eyes nearly disappearing through his smile. Seungkwan was a bit taken aback that this person's energy overshadowed Seungkwan's charisma that he'd been working on for so long. This guy seemed so natural, and similar to Seungcheol, he felt comfortable to be around.

Sucking some air in through his teeth, Seungkwan tilted his head a bit. "Don't I come off a bit 'all show no go'?" Seungkwan asked for reassurance to which the other shook his head briefly, still sporting a smile when the elevator doors opened. The man stepped out first, arms splayed as he presented the room and turned back to look at Seungkwan. "Welcome to your new office!" He announced.

The place had a few hanging light fixtures that were _just_ bright enough to get the job done, a bit of exposed wire from run down off-white walls, and cheap looking paintings (some even slanted). Though these were things that people usually complained about, it somehow added to the charm of the room. A noticeably tall man resembling a puppy situated himself by a counter near the side of the cozy space. He was flipping through newspaper pages and sipping on what seemed to be tea. "The new guy?" The long-legged individual looked up from the papers with a much kinder smile than he had on the other day. He too, had the same suit on. The dark green complimented not only the curtains and floors of the room, but also his devilishly handsome features and tanned skin.

Seungkwan nodded and left the elevator. "Mhm. I'm sure that you already know me, but allow me to introduce myself formally," Seungkwan gave his usual business-like smile and bowed halfway before the green-clothed man spat out a quick "No no no," Seungkwan looked up at him with a small pout in confusion. "No need to act so formal around us," The shorter of the two other men added on. "There's only four people in this department including you, it would be a shame if you weren't able to get acquainted with us from the get go" the taller one said.

"The name's Kim Mingyu by the way," he continued, "I'm an advisor". With a nod in greeting, he took another sip of tea. "Nice to meet you Kim Mingyu. I believe I was assigned here as an errand runner?" Seungkwan, now able to put a name to a face, regained his poise, putting off his rough morning. The other man in the room spoke up, "Errand runner? Cheeuh! You're executive assistant y' goof" he laughed to himself again. "Oh right. I'm Kwon Soonyoung, secretary extraordinaire." Soonyoung walked to the table in the center of the room, seating himself on the surface rather than pulling up a chair, careful not to sit on the chess board that initially occupied the space. Mingyu folded up his newspaper and sat his cup down gently on the counter he had been leaning on. "Executive assistant?" Seungkwan asked, still unsure how he had been promoted to such a position. "What exactly am I executive assistant for?" He walked towards the two workers, allowing his briefcase to rest on a billiards table next to him.

"Boss is gonna get here soon, Boo Seungkwan," The advisor put off the question as he tidied up his mess of a breakfast. "I'm sure he's gonna clarify everything about the position," all Mingyu offered was another smile over his shoulder. "Yeah it's a bit... complicated," Soonyoung included, "Just wait for him in that office over there" The secretary instructed, pointing Seungkwan towards a shiny black door down a very short corridor. Seungkwan thanked him and headed into the room without any more delay.

He glanced around the room, his boss seemed to be fond of books as they took up majority of the small area provided. It really was a charming place, the white desk stuck out like a sore thumb in the dark brown and black aesthetic of the office. There was nothing else that was that stood out in particular. The entire vicinity allowed Seungkwan to feel a bit at ease which was saying something considering he was always uptight and strict when it came to work. One slip up in the regular office would result in him being cussed out most times.

Seungkwan nodded to himself, thankful for the upgrade. He stood by a seat in front of the desk and poked at the soft fabric of the chair while his other hand swung back and forth with the brief case. He heard the door open, followed by a quick shut, turning his attention towards Seungcheol who chuckled a bit as he entered. "They're complaining about how our branch got the short end of the stick again," the boss said. Seungkwan smiled back politely at Seungcheol. "Nothing about my employment I hope," Seungkwan replied lightheartedly. He was only kidding of course, but as they say, there is a grain of truth in every joke.

Seungcheol laughed in correspondence and shook his head, "huge assignment, heavy case. They say they can't catch a break," he puffed as he laid down his own briefcase, sitting down on the dark chair. Seungkwan nodded in acknowledgement. "Please, have a seat Seungkwan" the older man instructed. Seungkwan finally allowed himself to sit in the chair he had been prodding.

"You must have _many_ questions about your new position" Seungcheol folded his hands together atop his desk. "I'll be sure to answer them, but allow me to explain this, how should I say.." He waved his hand around a bit while looking for the right word, "bureau." Seungkwan blinked blankly, hands in his lap as he waited for the patterned tie gentlemen to continue. "What we do here isn't standardized lawyering. You see, we work under a larger organization," Seungcheol looked at him in a way that asked if he was still following. "Of course, this is a part of Diamond Law Firm" Seungkwan responded.

Seungcheol pressed his lips together and squinted a bit, his upper body wavering as he looked to the side, "Not quite, Seungkwan" he said with a tongue click. "Before I proceed, do you have the papers signed?" Seungkwan nodded, "Yes, I have them right here" He patted the top of his briefcase and opened it up, laying the papers and NDA's on the desk. Seungcheol briefly scanned the forms for signatures before slipping them into a manila folder. "Perfect."

"Let me remind you that you have the option to leave this agency whenever you request." The two nodded at each other. "The law firm we work under is just a small part that is encompassed by a larger umbrella organization." Seungcheol rested elbows on the white table. "The organization is heavily involved with the drug cartel." Seungkwan only read about these instances in the papers, and it was often Western news. His eyes widened as he sank back into the soft cushions of the chair. "The drug cartel?" was the only thing he could muster out. Seungcheol nodded slowly, allowing Seungkwan to process.

"I must clarify, our department is mostly covered by the law. We're the equivalent of defense lawyers for the, say.. corporation. It's our duty to make sure the business doesn't go bankrupt. We simply cover the Seoul branch." Seungkwan was still shocked that his boss was speaking so casually like the drug _fucking_ cartel was just another company to protect. Both of those nice people he had just met were a part of this?

"In laymen's terms, we're prosecutors on both sides. Criminal _or_ government. It may seem borderline illegal, but as far as I'm concerned, you're protected.." Seungkwan's mind began drifting, the words Seungcheol spoke were becoming unclear, Seungkwan was trying to process too many things. He licked his lips, eyes planted on the ground as he rubbed at his temples. "Seungkwan?" Seungcheol's deep voice pulled him out from his thoughts. "Are you still up for this position?" Seungkwan stared blankly, completely unresponsive. Contrary to how he often felt in office settings, his body was light, eyes looking down at his hands now. "I'll give you some time" and a door shutting was the last thing Seungkwan heard before closing his eyes. Allowing himself to inhale, he put the heels of his hands to his eye sockets and shakily exhaled. _"Some time?"_ He mumbled to himself.

Seungkwan was the type to make decisions based on his morals, this should be an easy choice. _Say no._ So why couldn't he? It wasn't the paycheck, even though it was quite attractive. It might have been a reach, but this is exactly what Seungkwan wanted. As much as he wanted to fight for the side of justice, he was waiting for a moment like this. Who was he kidding, he was bored of this corporate law life. It was just a part of his human nature to crave that excitement and adrenaline that his whole life so far had lacked. He _could_ sleep on it for now, but he'd be lying to himself if he said he wasn't a bit excited at the opportunity. He knew the only answer he could give.

\---

"I'll do it." Seungkwan stood at the end of the short corridor. His figure was stiff, posture still intact. He clutched his briefcase to his chest with his eyebrows knit together in determination.

Seungcheol and Soonyoung looked in Seungkwan's direction with pool sticks in their hands, Mingyu copying them shortly after missing his billiard shot. Soonyoung and Mingyu's expressions were a mix of surprise and relief. "Thought it would take longer," The secretary chuckled lightly. "That ought to be record time," Mingyu amusedly sighed with an impressed nod. The quaint atmosphere reminded Seungkwan he could gulp down his nervousness and he allowed his hands to drop to his sides.

"You sound like you were placing bets, cut it out before he changes his mind," Seungcheol shook his head at his employees, interrupting the short conversation. He placed his cue stick on the stand and clapped some blue chalk off his hands from the recent billiards match. "First off, thank you for accepting the offer." He bowed. "Second, allow me to welcome you properly into our department," with a wave of his hand, he signaled Mingyu to pull out a bottle of wine from a cupboard, the puppy-like man smiled, swaying a bit in excitement alongside Soonyoung.

"What would you have done with that if I didn't accept? And also, wine? Not even champagne?" Seungkwan joked a bit. The energy his new coworkers had was contagious. "When'd the new guy get so fussy?" Soonyoung gasped dramatically with a hand to his chest. "Weren't you the ones who said we should get along from the get go?" Seungkwan responded smugly, allowing himself to relax a little with the small group. "Are you patronizing me?" Mingyu crossed his arms over his chest, mouth hanging open still in the shape of a smile. Seungkwan laughed and shook his head.

"Glad you're all getting along, but we still have some business to tend to," Seungcheol looked at the watch on his wrist and instructed Mingyu to pour out half a glass of wine for each person to which the latter did. The boss then signaled Seungkwan to follow him to the table in the center of the room. The two sat down as Mingyu placed two glasses of wine by each of their seats and proceeded to a picturesque desk that was lined with a few others, his seemed to be the only one in use besides Soonyoung's.

Seungkwan delicately took a sip of his wine before Seungcheol began speaking. "I'm certain our conversation earlier barely informed you about the specifics of the "crimes" department." The man made air quotations. "Let me give you a proper rundown," his boss said before swiftly chugging down his own glass of wine. "Any good at chess, Seungkwan?" Seungcheol asked, a bit off topic. "I've been told I'm decent" Seungkwan looked at the splayed chess board, watching as Seungcheol moved his pawn from e2 to e4, prompting Seungkwan to move his c7 to c6.

"The staff here including me are middlemen in all senses when it comes to the business. We clean up any mess up's with the law, hold classified information, launder, sort out any turf wars.." g1 to f3 Seungcheol, d7 to d5 Seungkwan. "Turf wars?" Seungkwan took another sip of wine. "Our current case. Two enforcer gangs that work under the syndicate are getting jobs from other areas, their calls are overlapping." B1 to b3 Seungcheol, c8 to g4 Seungkwan.

"Anyways, I'm mostly in charge of image and relations. As I said earlier, glorified prosecutor, if you will. Currently the only person in direct contact with any of the higher ups," h2 to h3, g4 to f3. Seungkwan felt proud as he moved his bishop over Seungcheol's horse, taking the spot and the white piece. "Would I be meeting them too?" The queen at d1 moved to eat Seungkwan's f3 horse, the boy's expression fell at the face of defeat right after his little victory. He responded with e7 to e6. "Don't blow your wig now. Even though you're my executive assistant, you won't be meeting the head any time soon." The older explained bluntly.

G2 to g3 Seungcheol, g7 to g6 Seungkwan, who nodded at his boss. "I'm guessing that Mingyu and Soonyoung aren't just advisor and secretary?" f1 to g2 Seungcheol, f8 to g7 Seungkwan. "You guessed right. Soonyoung is in charge of information. He holds most classified cases. The firm hands him files that could be used in the future, _and_ he's also our ace in intel gathering." Seungkwan tilted his head curiously. He knew that Diamond Law already had a strategy department to release information when the time comes. If the firm wasn't in contact with informants, then how was Soonyoung gathering data? "Castle" Seungcheol pointed at the board while Seungkwan was lost in his thoughts. He had castled his rook and king, Seungkwan moved b8 to d7.

As if Seungcheol was reading his mind, he began, "Soonyoung doesn't have the most ethical methods of drawing information, but he really only gets violent if he needs to." F3 to e2 Seuncheol. Seungkwan lurched as he moved d5 to d4. "That same guy with a permanent smile on his face does the dirty work around here?" Seungcheol nodded, Seungkwan's eyes slightly widened as he blew a raspberry in exasperation. C3 to b1 Seungcheol, e6 to e5 Seungkwan.

"And what about Mingyu?" d2 to d3 Seungcheol, g8 to e7 Seungkwan. Seungcheol responded quickly with f2 to f4, the younger male pondered; D8 to c7. "He works to make connections and plans. Long term, short term business plans, he does it all. He's an angel for our _associated_ clientele compared to Soonyoung," Seungcheol snickered as he moved a2 to a4. Seungkwan smiled a bit, he could tell that Mingyu fellow was a gentle giant the moment he spoke. He castled his rook and king, earning a quiet hum from his boss.

"Pretty impressive connections he got y'know?" Seungkwan stifled a chuckle. He was surprised that Seungcheol hadn't articulated his sentence the way he usually did. The latter moved F4 to f5, Seungkwan moved f7 to f6. "What sort of connections? I thought the most impressive would be a tie to a criminal trade syndicate." He smiled widely at his own joke. B1 to d2 Seungcheol, g7 to h6 Seungkwan.

"Technology." Seungcheol moved his king to h2, Seungkwan responded with his own king to h8. "It's the 20th century. Aren't there already enough technological advances available to the public?" Seungkwan pouted as Seungcheol's pawn ate Seungkwan's at g6. "If that's what you believe, you'll be stunned at what our suits do," Seungkwan's h7 pawn took the spot back. "No offence sir, but those suits are an eyesore that you guys so happen to make work." He looked up at his boss whose mouth was agape before they both broke out in a brief fit of laughter. D2 to f3 Seungcheol, Seungkwan's bishop at h6 ate Seungcheol's at c1. "Well played, Boo Seungkwan." Seungcheol moved his a1 rook to overtake Seungkwan's bishop, winning the c1 spot back, "but not well enough." Seungkwan moved d7 to c5 as he chewed the inside of his cheek.

C2 to c3 Seungcheol, c5 to b3 Seungkwan. "Not only are these suits bulletproof _and_ fire & water resistant, but they also allow for easy communication." Seungcheol turned his arm over wrist-side up, revealing a small button-like device planted on the sleeve. "Well now you're looking fine as wine sir," Seungkwan responded as he took a sip of the aforementioned drink. He raised his eyebrows and leaned forward towards the chip before Seungcheol moved c1 to d1. Seungkwan moved a8 to d8, still a bit baffled. "There's a suit already waiting for you. It will be in your hands very soon," the man kindly smiled at Seungkwan who responded the same way. F3 to h4 Seungcheol, c7 to c8 Seungkwan.

"Now- I believe you want to know _your_ role," g2 to f3 Seungcheol, c8 to e6 Seungkwan. "Mhm. I'm all ears sir," f3 to g4 Seungcheol. "Since we have Mingyu and Soonyoung with connections to the trades, we need you as our main prosecutor," e6 to f7 Seungkwan. "I never studied government law?" Seungkwan jutted his shoulders, lurching as he tilted his head. Seungcheol moved h4 to f3, "this department is practically illegal. And judging from your bar exam results and J.D, you're virtually overqualified."

Seungkwan shifted f7 to g8 before leaning back into his chair with a puff. "So you need me to.. What exactly?" H3 to h4 Seungcheol, a quick h8 to g7 Seungkwan. "You're gonna win us a connection with the NIS. I've already prepared your paperwork so that you can investigate with, well _\- mislead,_ the local police." F1 to f2 Seungcheol, d8 to d6 Seungkwan. "I thought _you_ represented the firm when it came to government, no?" D1 to f1 Seungcheol. Seungkwan moved his rook back to d8. 

"Of course, but you'll be the oil that keeps this machine from jamming. I'll make sure that there will be no legal proceedings or instigations accusing the organization of committing any crimes. _O_ _n_ the off chance that you cannot point them in the wrong direction. But I'll need the connection first." Seungcheol picked up his e2 queen and pointed it towards Seungkwan before placing it down at c2. Seungkwan moved his b7 to b6, "Ah, a one step ahead type situation.." Seungcheol slid h4 to h5, looking at Seungkwan with a pleased look. "Precisely."

The game went on quite a bit longer. Seungcheol and Seungkwan found that conversation between them flowed somewhat naturally. The black haired male referred to it as a late interview. Most of the talk was Seuncheol asking Seungkwan about himself, and Seungkwan running on a good bit between moves. Somehow Seungkwan's chattiness distracted him from the game, and his king at h7 was stuck between two rooks at f6 and g5, with a bishop sitting at f5. He was cutoff mid sentence, "Check." --Seungcheol motioned for Seungkwan to lay his king on it's side, "mate."

A quiet applause came from the desks Mingyu and Soonyoung were sitting at as the two watched Seungkwan knock over his own king. Seungcheol outstretched his arms above his head and looked back at his watch. "I have a few files to revise. You go on home for the day," he stood up and placed his hands in his pockets. "Is it alright? Or is there anything I can help with while I'm here?" Seungkwan tentatively hoisted himself up with the arm rests of his chair. "We got it covered newbie," Mingyu gave a wink of reassurance before looking back at his television-sized computer. Soonyoung also raised his hand to signal an ok. 

"It was a pleasure to meet you all. I look forward to working with you," Seungkwan bowed at each individual. "Ditto!" Soonyoung exclaimed as Seungkwan took his breifcase and made his way back to the elevator. As Seungkwan watched the numbers light up over the elevator door, Seungcheol called out to him. "Before I forget! Heads up." The man tossed Seungkwan a ring of keys, taken off guard, he fumbled a bit but caught it with his free hand. He looked at the set and back at his boss. "What's this?"

"Your new ride _and_ penthouse," he pointed at the keys. Seungkwan's eyebrows shot up at the new information. " _Penthouse?"_ He let out a sharp exhale. "Despite all the crap we deal with and the conditions of _this_ building, working here has it's perks you know? I called you a cab, it should take you there. As for your ride, find it in the building garage, you'll know which one is yours." Seungkwan opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out, he was shocked at the sudden upgrade from an apartment on the outskirts of the city to a penthouse. What an absolute Godsend. He only bowed again before going into the elevator.

\---

Seungkwan was escorted through a dazzling euro-style lobby, careful not to let his black soled oxfords leave any marks on the marble floors. The pale walls were lined with gold which matched perfectly with the golden framed paintings and chandelier. A few darker pillars gave a beautiful contrast, and so did the glass doors of the elevator. He looked through the large windows as he rode to the top floor of the building.

As soon as he stepped in he was greeted with a card pasted on a light switch from his new team.

> "If you need help moving, we can call in assistance. In the meantime, take a look around"
> 
> \- Diamond Law crimes department

He placed the sticky note on his briefcase before making his way down the entrance corridor. Majority of the penthouse was colored by light shades and the antique furniture was on full splay as the light rays shone in through draped curtains. Seungkwan did a double take when he saw his bedroom. A king sized bed was placed against a wall with a canopy bed frame. He could definitely throw out some old furniture. 

Seungkwan walked into the room and opened the sheer fabric draped over his bed. A grey suit laid on the comforter, a pointed flat collared shirt next to it. The ensemble was completed with a red- much more vibrant than Soonyoung's- bolo tie. He eyed it for a moment before tossing his briefcase onto the bed, throwing himself next to it.

He allowed himself to sink into the covers, too tired to change out of his work attire. Shutting his eyes, all of the events of the day finally hit him. The comfort he currently felt was disrupted by the idea of him destroying lives in order to have these luxuries. He had a humble upbringing, but he was aware of the corruption caused by drugs within that small town in Jeju. 

Seungkwan sat up and peeked out at the skyline of Seoul, a city laced with so much crookedness. Now he was contributing to what he was raised to be be against. For now, he swallowed down that extreme guilt that ate away at him. For his own petty benefits and entertainment, he was destroying lives. He kept telling himself that being in a bad business did _not_ make him a bad person.

He looked back into his house, at the grandeur he was granted. Seungkwan took his bottom lip in between his teeth and gave an insincere nod to his thoughts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHEW! This chapter was a big boy (ITS MOSTLY EXPOSITION HUH-)
> 
> Yes that chess scene was part of a real match my dad played against me (I skipped chess practice a lot 😞). I saw that one part of the M/V where they were playing chess and I couldn't help it


End file.
